The Old World
The original world (retroactively referred to and officially renamed The Old World) was created on May 13th, 2012 on Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition. Initially, an 864x864 world, the majority of the legacy builds are located in the same area around spawn. Over the years, the world has seen both periods of growth and periods of decline. This has led to them being referred to as various different ages. The Golden Age The period of time when Minecraft was first released on the Xbox 360 up until the end of 2013 is commonly referred to as The Golden Age of The Old World. It is an era where the world saw a tremendous amount of activity on an around-the-clock basis. Since this was long before the existence of realms, WhiteLikePaste would leave his Xbox 360 running 24/7 in order for players to be able to access the map. It was a boom period where a ton of notable builds came into existence. There were also several controversies that would have a lasting impact on the world for years to come (see The Creative Mode Controversy, The Duplication Glitch Controversy). Notable Builds of The Golden Age * The Tower * Donato's Underwater Lair * Tree Top Community * Underwater Railway System The Silver Age This time period spanned from late 2013 to late 2014. During this time, activity in The Old World began to decline. The player base was still active, but a greater focus was placed on exploration style gameplay. Not many new builds came into existence during this era as players chose to make modifications to existing builds instead. The community also saw a major split as the age ended with roughly half of the player base at the time departing. Notable Player Departures * Bagera King * LtRaziel8510 * Teliasaurus Rex The Dark Ages Also referred to as The Lost Age, is a period of time where there was little to no activity in The Old World. This era spanned from late 2014 to mid-late 2016. As not much happened during this era, there's very little to say about it. It is worth noting that The Dark Ages coincided with the beginning of a decline in the popularity of Minecraft in general. The Bronze Age This is the period of time the world currently exists in and is the longest age so far. It began towards the end of 2016 when WhiteLikePaste converted The Old World over from the Xbox 360 to the Xbox One. During this process, the world was expanded to an infinite map. This meant that new biomes that had never previously existed in The Old World were now available for the first time. The era sparked a new age of creativity and several newcomers were invited into The Old World and left their mark on it. It also resulted in a desire to return to the simpler times of survival mode. Notable Builds of The Bronze Age * The White House * Village of Grimwood Category:Information